Through Heaven and Hell
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Sequel to Return To The Night Force. Miyako is in danger... can Ken save her in time? Kenyako.


Psycho Moon: Well… there is the last part to this little series.  
  
Uniemon: Psycho Moon doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
Through Heaven and Hell  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Miyako opened her eyes slowly because of her splitting headache. 'What happened?' She thought as she slowly looked around. 'Oh... wait... I remember now... I was going home because Ken loves that little Rosa girl... and the ground opened... and I fell into another area of the Digital World... but wait... this isn't the area I was falling into... this... this... this is the...' "Dark Ocean..." Miyako said aloud. "But how can this be? I thought only Hikari and Ken could go to the dark ocean alone... why am I here?" 'Ken... where are you? I'm scarred...' She thought as she stood at the shore of the dark ocean.  
  
~*~  
  
"MIYAKO!!!!!!!" yelled Ken as he and the two digimon walked through the opening into the dark world. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Do you really think Miyako is here, Ken?" asked Wormmon looking around. "I thought only you and Hikari could come here alone..."  
  
"I thought so too but... I just know she's here somewhere..." said Ken as they starting to walk though a forest of dark trees. 'Miyako... I know you're here... I feel it... please be alright...'  
  
~*~  
  
'Ken... I'm scarred... if I'm here alone that means I'm being pulled into the darkness too...' thought Miyako. "Ken! Help!"  
  
"Miyako..." whispered voices from the cave behind her. "Miyako..."  
  
"Huh?" said Miyako as she turned around and looked at the cave. "Hello?"  
  
Suddenly dark creatures started to come out of the cave, the same ones that Hikari had encountered the first time she come to the dark world. "Miyako..."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Miyako moving away from them.  
  
"Lead us against our undersea master... Miyako..." the creatures said.  
  
"Undersea master?" asked Miyako. "Wait! You're the same creatures that took Hikari here the first time..."  
  
"Hikari wouldn't do it... but you will..." said the creatures as they came closer to Miyako.  
  
"Get back!" yelled Miyako as she took another step away from them and stepped into the dark water.  
  
"Miyako... we need you..." said the creatures. "You could be our queen... you could have everything you want..."  
  
"NO I COULDN'T!" yelled Miyako. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I WANT! ALL I WANT IS KEN!"  
  
"I guess we'll just us force then..." said the creatures as the took Miyako's arms and legs and stared to pull her into the dark water... into the pools of darkness...  
  
"HELP!!!" yelled Miyako. "Somebody! Anybody!"   
  
"No one can hear you, Miyako..." said one of the creatures. "You're here all alone."  
  
"No..." she cried. "KEN! HELP!"  
  
"Spiking strike!" yelled Stingmon as he flew down all knocked down a few of the creatures.   
  
"Stingmon..." said Miyako through her tears.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Aquilamon..." said Miyako as she saw her digimon fling to her with Ken on his back. "Ken..." she said almost in disbelief.  
  
"Grab on Miyako." said Ken as he held out a hand so she could get on Aquilamon's back.  
  
"Miyako..." said the creatures.  
  
"You can't have her..." said Ken protectively as he held Miyako in his arms.  
  
"Ken..." Miyako looked at him.  
  
"They didn't hurt you Miyako... did they?" asked Ken.  
  
"Blast rings!" yelled Aquilamon.  
  
"No, Ken but... where's Rosa... I thought you loved her..." said Miyako.  
  
"Spiking strike!"  
  
"No Miyako... I couldn't love anyone more then I love you..." said Ken holding her closer to him.  
  
"Grand horn!" And with that all the creatures either fled or was unconscious except one.  
  
"Miyako... please... be our queen..." it said.  
  
Miyako grabbed Ken's clothes and pulled him closer to her. "Go... away... and leave me alone..." she said shaking.  
  
"But I thought you would be want to be our queen after you found out he didn't love you..."   
  
Miyako looked at Ken. "Ken..." She looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"But I do love her... I do!" yelled Ken as he turned to Miyako. "I do..."  
  
"But... But..." and with that the creature disappeared.  
  
Stingmon and Aquilamon flew to the shore and dedigivolved to Wormmon and Hawkmon. "I'm tired..." They both said.  
  
Ken picked up Wormmon and then looked at Miyako. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... I'm sure..." said Miyako as she picked up Hawkmon. "But I was so scarred..."  
  
"Why?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well... I thought I was going to be swallowed up in darkness forever... and never see you again..." she said mumbling the last part.   
  
"Oh... Miyako..." Ken said hugging her. "I wouldn't let that happen... because... well..."   
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Because I love you too much..." he said looking down.  
  
"I love you too, Ken." said Miyako putting her arms around his neck.   
  
The next thing Ken know, he found himself lost in the moment and slowly lowered his lips to hers. Everything seemed to stop for just a moment until they released.  
  
"Come on... Miyako..." said Ken. "Let's get back to the picnic..." He said as they walked through the door to the Digiworld again... in each other's arms.  
  
"Ken... are you sure you love me?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Miyako... I'd run through heaven and hell just to be with you..." said Ken and Miyako smiled.  
  
"I'd do the same for you too, Ken." she said. "I'd do the same..."  
  
The End 


End file.
